


Hotel Room

by Emily_Sheryn



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, first encounter, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sheryn/pseuds/Emily_Sheryn
Summary: Missing scene from the Pilot. Sam has read up on Steven Carrington, but he doesn't know as much as he thinks he does.





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a few months and I'm trying to get back into it by writing some short fics. This is the first one.

By the time the elevator doors opened again, Sam's lips were raw from being kissed and his entire body was humming with anticipation. The thrill of having landed Steven Carrington, a motherfucking billionaire, made an already intense sexual encounter even more powerful. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it on the bed. Just the thought of how much money someone like him must carry in his wallet was enough to give him a hard on. 

Not that he needed the incentive. There had been a noticeable bulge in his pants since the ride up to the room. He nipped at Steven's lower lip, smiling. God, he was cute. The pictures on his Wikipedia entry hadn't done him justice. 

Sam unbuttoned Steven's shirt and pulled it back over his shoulders, anxious to get his hands on his body. Google Images hadn't provided any shirtless photos, unfortunately. Steven smirked at him, the corner of his mouth turning up mischievously. He lowered his eyes to below Sam's waist. 

"Like what you see?" He wasn't usually so arrogant, but for a one-night stand a little bravado was necessary.

Steven carefully placed a hand on his zipper, pausing to look up at him. "Can I?"

Sam's mouth fell open in amazement. He was actually asking permission to get his dick out. The same guy who had kissed and groped the hell out of him in the elevator. "Yeah..." he stammered. "Hell yeah."

Steven swallowed hard, running a hand through his hair anxiously. He suddenly looked very awkward, miles away from the smooth talker he'd been at the bar earlier. "Sorry, I don't do this very often...one nighters usually aren't my thing."

Sam reached out, brushing his fingers over his cheek. His vulnerability was endearing and unexpected. It made him wonder how much he didn't really know about him. "You've got _nothing_ to apologize for."

Steven sighed with relief, leaning closer to him again and pressing a kiss to his lips. It was sweeter, gentler than it had been earlier. Sam's fingers slowly trailed down his back to palm his ass. He let himself be walked backwards to the bed and settled on the edge of the matress. 

Steven sat beside him, focused on getting his zipper down. Sam helped him, tugging his pants and briefs down. His shoes had been kicked off earlier, left somewhere on the other side of the bed. 

"What do you want to do?" Steven asked breathlessly between kisses. "Blowjobs? Handjobs? I brought condoms if you wanted to..."

Sam moaned as his teeth grazed his throat. If he could form an answer, it would be 'All of the above.' He responded by gripping the back of Steven's head and guiding him down. "We've got all night. Let's just see what happens."

Steven knelt on the floor between his legs, beaming up at him with a wide, sunny smile. Sam drew in a breath, a warm feeling settling over him. Something whispered to him in the back of his mind, _ "You're going to remember this for the rest of your life."_ He had no doubt that it was true.


End file.
